User blog:DenaliLover/Breaking Dawn:All my reactions while watching
WARNING:THIS BLOG CONTAINS SPOILERS. READ AT OWN RISK!Okay so this is not really a review (well not in my opinion) it's just ALL of my freakin' awesome reactions while in the theater watching Breaking Dawn. So this is gonna probably be long and I mean VERY LONG. So you don't have to read about my boring reactions but anyway, or you can just skip to the good parts. Entering the theater When I came to the entrance (you know there's like people that take your tickets and tear a piece off or something? Well we have those if ya know what I mean) and they asked how old I was. I almost said twelve then I was like "Thirteen" Phew! That one was close! Okay so when I entered the theater there was like A LOT of people. I even had to stop and look for a place to sit! So I know I told some people I would be going with my dad, but him and my mom went to see another movie, so yes I was alone. So sad :'( lol jk I actually was happy that I was alone. So like I said there was a lot of people there and then I was like "Yeah take that Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows!" sorry I just had to say that! Start of movie There was like a lot of trailers for other movies showing and I was saying to myself that these trailers need to speed up we want Breaking Dawn! God! So when the movie started Love Death Birth was playing with that red Summit logo and I couldn't help but smile all the way through the start. So when Jake transformed into a wolf everyone was like "Whoa!" and I'm like "Oi!" XD Wedding When Alice and Rose were helping Bella get ready I laughed a bit when Alice said "*sigh* Weddings, they bring everyone together!" and then when Charlie came up the stairs and said "Are those graduation caps?" and Renee was like "Aah, how creative" I sort of also laughed a bit but it wasn't that funny. And then also when Charlie said "I know I look hot." I also loled at that one.And then the wedding was beautiful and then I saw SM looking all proud and all and she also made me wanna feel proud too. And then when the wedding was done and they had the reception and then Seth came and I was like "OMG! There's Seth! Damn why he gotta look so freaking cute?" and then I saw Carmen and Eleazer! And I was freaking out even more! It's funny how I thought Eleazar was pronounced El-ee-a-zer and it was pronounced El-ee-zer and Irina I thought was pronounced I-ree-naa and it was pronounced something like Eu-ree-naa I was surprised! But the Denalis' eyes were like... a bit scary, but that made them more vampir-y (sorry think I got that wrong) Take that Cullens! They look more badass that way! But I was a bit upset because they had such a short time in the film :( It was like only 2 seconds and then they were gone. What the hell? Honeymoon So Bells and Eddy only went into the parade to kiss? Cool. Anyway, to the point, when Edward broke that headboard everyone was like "WHOA!" and then they started laughing. I just laughed anyway too 'cause, that scene was cool! And then when the bed was all wrecked and messed up the people laughed. The was cool throughout the whole honeymoon. La Push So then the wolves were at La Push playing soccer and then I was freaking out! I saw them all but I also thought we were gonna see Kim and Rachel more. We like just saw them for half a split second and then poof! they were gone, even Claire! We only saw the back of her! And we probably won't see her again :( But I am very, very, VERY glad the wolves had a bigger role in Breaking Dawn. We hardly ever see them! And when Jacob left and Seth followed I was just... Damn I felt good! Seth/Boo Boo, stop being so cute! OMG and Leah! Wow Leah's gotta stop being such an awesome character! At the Cullens When Jake came to the Cullens house and saw Bella was pregnant, I was, somewhat glad that he "finally" saw Bella was pregnant cause I wanted to see how mad he was gonna get and then strike at Edward.So when Bella announced the names she was thinking of giving and she was like "..and for a girl, I was thinking... Renesmee. Too weird?" and then Edward was like "No it's a beautiful name" (seems to me like some people have bad taste in names). If Bella asked me that question I would be like "Hell yeah!" Birth OMG I got the chills when Bella's back leaned backward! Ouch! And then when they cut her open! OMFG! Through that whole birth scene I was like... Urrrrrrgh. Damn that was so freaking tense! When Renesmee came, I expected that IN THAT MOMENT Jacob was gonna imprint, but when he said "Get that thing away from me" I was wtf? He didn't imprint?So when they thought Bella was dead and Jake went to sob I was like "Oh no, now I wanna cry too!" And then Seth was like "She didn't make it" and then I just died. Seth is so f**king cute! Imprinting I hated the imprinting so much I wanted to strangle it! (lol) But I have to be honest, the imprinting in the movie was beautiful. I still hate it, don't get me wrong, but I couldn't help it! They really made the whole scene so cool. And then Renesmee finally looked so sweet and pretty.So when Sam and the rest of the wolves came to attack, then Jake was like "Stop! If you kill her, you kill me" in the trailer, I thought he was refering to Bella! That's sort of the moment that made REALLY wanna strangle the whole imprinting thing :P Bella's transformation When the venom spread and Bella's bruises and bite marks began to heal and she began to fatten up (if that's the right word cause she was so thin it looked like she could snap!) Then Bella's lullaby played and then we saw flashbacks of the previous movies and the previous moments in BD. And then I cried! My eyes were overflowing with tears! And when that scene where they showed Bella, Renee and Charlie years back, I cried bad! It just showed me how much I was gonna miss the Twilight Saga. It reminded me of all those cool moments I had while watching the films. And then like TeamSeth said in her review at the end "BAM!" and then Bella's cool newborn eyes opened, and the movie ended. The End And so when the movie ended, everyone started clapping and then I clapped too with tears in my eyes. Gosh that movie was cool! So then the movie came to an end and the credits came up, so "I didn't mean it" was playing and then the Volturi stepped in and we saw poor, nervous Bianca scared for her life handing the invitation to Aro. He said something like "Oh look, Carlisle is spelt with an S..." and Felix and Demetri just appeard out of nowhere and took her away. I laughed hard at Aro LOL. Which just shows so many people liked it, I swear, you WILL NOT regret watching this movie. So now I'm thinking "Why the hell is summit trying to torture us like this? It's like we're now waiting a year for Part 2! Damn you Summit, but thanks for producing such awesome Twilight films" Category:Blog posts